El Secreto de Ron y Harry y Seamus?
by Angelibriel
Summary: Ron y Harry andan muy misteriosos y Ginny y Hermione se han decidido a averiguar que se traen entre manos... es ONESHOT (asi se escribe? huh...) un RW X HP? leanlo y enterense... besos... mua....mua... Urumei...bye


BUENO AUNQUE AUN NO TERMINO MI PRIMER FANFICTION NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE, QUE ESPERO QUE SEA ONESHOT. ES "HP X RW"... O ESO ESPERO .... Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LO DISFRUTEN... BESOS.... URUMEI.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban muy misteriosos y por supuesto Ginny y Hermione trataban por todos los medios de averiguar que se traian.  
  
- no lo se - dijo Mione - esto es invadir su privacidad - continuo siguiendo a la pelirroja  
  
- Mione, tu quieres saber tanto como yo que es lo que se traen entre manos esos dos - dijo Ginny - aquí tienes. Además lo único que tienes que hacer es darle este amuleto a Harry o a Ron, no importa al cabo todo el tiempo andan juntos, así que da igual.  
  
- no creo que pueda hacerlo, además - dijo Hermione parándose muy derechita y sacando el pecho donde brillaba una insignia con una enorme "P" - soy prefecta de Griffindor, que ejemplo voy a dar comportándome de esta manera -  
  
- eres una Griffindor y por lo tanto valiente así que toma - dijo Ginny poniendo en sus manos el amuleto - y ve por ellos - empujándola a la sala común - "chocolate y fresas" - dijo y la puerta se abrió.  
  
Harry, Ron y Seamus estaban sentados en un sillón frente a la chimenea.  
  
- no estoy muy seguro - dijo Harry  
  
- animate - exclamo Ron - Seamus nos lo va ha hacer a los dos, a mi primero y luego a ti, si te das cuenta de que me duele puedes....  
  
- las chicas - dijo en un murmullo Seamus al verlas acercarse - HOLA GINNY, HOLA MIONE!!! -  
  
- HOLA SEAMUS - grito Ginny a su vez  
  
- HOLA SEAMUS - la imito Mione - de que hablaban? - se sentó al lado de sus amigos.  
  
- de quiditch  
  
- de pociones  
  
- del clima - dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry, Ron y Seamus y después se vieron entre ellos  
  
- de las tres cosas - aclaro Harry - primero hablamos de quidditch, después de pociones y ahorita estabamos hablando del clima -  
  
- ah - dijeron al mismo tiempo ellas  
  
- yo creo que hace un buen clima - dio Seamus con gesto de gran conocedor - ni tan cálido ni tan helado, perfecto para mi gusto -  
  
- pues yo la verdad me muero de frió - dijo Ginny  
  
- si dejaras de ponerte esas faldas tan cortas, Ginny , si mama se enterara de que ...  
  
- no se va enterar a menos que tu se lo dijas, Ron - lo interrumpió  
  
- bien  
  
- bien... Mione, ¿no dijiste que tenias algo que darle a mi hermano? - pregunto Ginny  
  
- ¿yo? Ah, si , ten Ron - entregándole el amuleto  
  
- pero, ¿por qué me lo das? -  
  
- ¿no te gusto?, lo sabia, sabia que era horrible, no hubiera gastado mi dinero en algo tan...  
  
- calmate Mione es bonito, es solo que aun no es mi cumpleaños  
  
- pero somos amigos, ¿no?  
  
- bueno... pues si, gracias Mione, es muy bonito - dijo Ron pasándose el cordón del amuleto por el cuello  
  
- ¿y a mi que me vas a dar? - pregunto Harry - yo también soy tu amigo -  
  
- oh, ¿a ti? Asi, lo que pasa es que tenia que escoger entre comprarles un regalo cualquiera o un regalo especial para uno de ustedes asi que decidi comprar un buen regalo.  
  
- ¿y porque se lo diste a Ron y no a mi? -  
  
- porque eche un volado para ver a quien se lo hiba a dar y gano Ron  
  
- ah, bien, si fue así  
  
- si, soy un chico con suerte - declaro Ron  
  
- no sabes cuanta - dijo Ginny - bien Mione, vamonos - se levanto y le tendió la mano a Mione para ayudarla a levantarse  
  
- ¿ya nos vamos?  
  
- si, recuerda que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer  
  
- ¿van a tardar? - pregunto Seamus  
  
- quizás, ¿porque?  
  
- bueno era solo curiosidad  
  
-umm, adios chicos  
  
- adios ....  
  
Ginny arrastro a Mione por los pasillos hasta llegar a un salón desocupado. Saco un amuleto similar al que Mione le había a Ron.  
  
- Sonorus secretus - dijo tocando con la punta de su varita la piedra de color marron que tenia el amuleto justo en medio.  
  
- ¿funciona?, yo no escucho nada -  
  
- no lo se, par....  
  
- ¿crees que vayan a tardar?- la voz de Seamus se dejo oír en la habitación en la que se hallaban ellas  
  
- pues tal parece que si - dijo Ginny tomando una silla y sentándose frente al amuleto para estar mas comoda.  
  
- vamos a la habitación de los prefectos, ellas no sabran que estamos ahí... y tendremos suficiente tiempo para.... "ESO" - propuso la voz de Harry esta vez.  
  
- Bien, vamonos -  
  
- así es chicos , díganos todos sus secretos, somos toda oidos - dijo Ginny al amuleto  
  
- llegamos - dijo Ron - yo tengo las llaves así que no vendra nadie a molestarnos  
  
- no estoy muy seguro, después de todo yo no soy una chica y eso no es correcto  
  
Ginny y Mione se miraron. No entendían a que se referia Harry.  
  
- Harry, no te preocupes, mira como se lo hago a Ron te daras cuenta que no te va a doler... mucho - dijo un instante después - Ron, quitate la ropa.  
  
Ahora si que Ginny y Hermione no entendían nada se acercaron mas al amuleto como si sus ideas se fueran a aclarar con ese simple movimiento.  
  
- va a ser rapido,¿cierto?- pregunto Ron una nota de preocupación en su voz.  
  
- por supuesto, a mi hermano menor se lo hice y no tarde ni cinco minutos - le informo Seamus - ponte esto y frotatela con el, es para que entre mas rápido y no te duela  
  
-¿ en verdad tienes mucha experiencia en esto? - Harry aun no estaba seguro de todo el asunto y no dejaba de hacer preguntas en todo momento - no va a sangrar, ¿verdad?, no me agrada ver sangre-  
  
- ¿me va a salir sangre? Por que a mi tampoco me agrada ver sangre y menos si es la mía  
  
- bueno no todos sangran, pero si es así no te vas a morir de una hemorragia. solo poniendote un pañuelo por unos segundos se te para. ¿Estas listo?  
  
- no se - dijo Ron - ¿así esta bien?  
  
- umm, si parece que si -  
  
- auch, oye no me la aprietes, me dolio -  
  
- no seas marica Ron - rio Seamus- ahora siéntate estaras mas comodo, oh, si así. Tu me dices si te duele, pero tratare de que no te duela -  
  
- ¿quien te enseño a hacerlo?- de nuevo Harry  
  
- mi primo. Aunque cuando mi madre se dio cuenta se enojo mucho ,pero ni modo no había forma de remediarlo ya lo había hecho.  
  
- ¿y a ti te dolio?-  
  
- un poco. Solo me dolio cuando me lo metio. Lo dejo un poco adentro y después lo empezó a sacar y a meter -  
  
- oye tu no dijiste que era tan grande - se quejo Ron.  
  
- el de mi primo es mas grande, supongo que no te va a doler con el mio.  
  
- ah, Seamus eso dolio, fijate en lo que haces -  
  
- deja de lloriconiar, Ron, no duele tanto -  
  
- tu lo dices por que ya estas acostumbrado, pero recuerda que es mi primera vez -  
  
Mione se llevo la mano a la boca. No podía soportar escuchar mas todo esa.... esa...no sabia ni como llamarlo. Ginny estaba mas roja que un tomate.  
  
- Seamus, me esta doliendo sacalo ya -  
  
- espera, apenas te meti la pura puntita, ah si aquí va -  
  
- ah,ah, me esta doliendo  
  
-sacaselo ya  
  
- callate Harry  
  
- le esta saliendo sangre  
  
- si se dejara de mover un poco se lo habría metido bien desde hace rato, además si ya se lo meti que mas da.  
  
- ya, detente, me duele mucho  
  
las chicas se miraron entre ellas, Mione tenia los ojos llorosos.  
  
- ESTO NOS PASA POR ESCUCHAR LO QUE NO DEBEMOS!!! - le grito a Ginny - PREFERIRIA NO HABERME ENTERADO DE TODO ESTO!!!  
  
- Y QUE CREES QUE ES FÁCIL PARA MI... ES MI HERMANO AL QUE SE LO ESTA METIENDO!!! - refuto Ginny - TENEMOS QUE DETENERLOS!!!  
  
- YA PARA QUE!!! -  
  
- AUN PODEMOS SALVAR A HARRY!!! -  
  
- ya calmate Ron - dijo Seamus - ya termine, ten pontelo... te lo regalo....  
  
- auh...gracias... supongo - dijo Ron.  
  
- es tu turno Harry -  
  
- creo que yo paso-  
  
- por favor Harry, hay muchos chicos que lo hacen... no es solo cosas de chicas  
  
- hazlo Harry... mira... en verdad no duele tanto - le dijo Ron.  
  
Mione tomo el amuleto  
  
- Ron dijo que estarian en la sala de prefectos... tenemos que llegar antes de que convenzan a Harry, o antes de que se lo hagan entre los dos -  
  
- NO!! No lo voy ha hacer  
  
- Harry no te va a doler  
  
- guarda eso y alejate de mi, Ron dile que nolo haga!!!  
  
- ya Seamus dejalo, si no quiere ni modo -  
  
- Oh, vamos Harry, vas a ver que te va a gustar -  
  
- FINITE INCANTATEM -Mione rompio el hechizo mientras salian corriendo hacia la sala de prefectos de Gryffindor "espero que lleguemos a tiempo de salvar a Harry" pensó Mione. - apurate Ginny - le pidió a la pelirroja.  
  
- llegamos, pero Ron cerro con llave  
  
-somos brujas Mione, hazte a un lado. ALOHOMORA!!!! - grito al tiempo que daba una patada en la puerta  
  
- ALEJATE DE HARRY, PERVERTIDO!!!!  
  
- Ginny!!! - dijo con sorpresa Ron  
  
Ron solo tenia puestos los pantalones. Su túnica y camisa estaban sobre una de las mesas. Harry estaba sentado ayudando a Seamus a guardar unas cosas en una cajita  
  
- ¿chicas por que tan excitadas? - pregunto con una sonrisa Seamus.  
  
- tu... tu... - dijo Ginny viéndolo unas llamitas brillando en sus ojos - Harry ¿estas bien? - volviéndose hacia el , mientras con la varita apuntaba hacia Seamus.  
  
- s-si, Ginny, ¿por qué no bajas tu varita?, puede ser peligroso.  
  
- pero...pero ... ¿qué estaban haciendo? - pregunto Mione. El amuleto enredado entre sus manos. Ginny bajo por fin su varita. Ninguna de las dos entendia ya nada.  
  
- bueno, pues Seamus nos convencio de .... - Ron giro la cabeza. Un arete en forma de cruz brillaba en su oreja - perforarnos las orejas, no se me ve mal... ¿verdad?  
  
-¿TODO ESTO FUE POR UN ARETE? - grito Mione -  
  
- ¿todo que? -  
  
- GINNY!!! - le grito Mione -  
  
- errr... - la chica se fue acercando lentamente hacia la puerta - bueno chicos, nos vemos después - salió corriendo de la habitación  
  
- GINNY , VEN AQUÍ, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!  
  
- no entiendo nada - dijo Ron al ver salir corriendo a Mione tras su hermana menor  
  
- ni yo - declaro Harry  
  
- son cosas de chicas - dijo Seamus - no hay que entenderlas solo amarlas... - guardo el broquelito de oro con el que le había perforado la oreja a Ron.  
  
QUE PENSARON?.... UH, QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA NO TODO TIENE QUE SER SLASH, ¿CIERTO?...  
  
VOTRE MAUVAISE SORCIERE.... MUA... 


End file.
